


Aloshrivnik

by djfox31



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creature Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:05:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djfox31/pseuds/djfox31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick, late night sketch of creature!Stiles from Ad Astra Per Tentaculum</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aloshrivnik

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ad Astra Per Tentaculum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/783295) by [morganoconner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner). 




End file.
